


Need

by Starofwinter



Series: Campus Life [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Come home, I need you.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Tup is AFAB genderfluid, and their pronouns shift depending on how they feel. In this fic, they have neutral pronouns.

Fives drops his backpack at the door and heads for the bedroom.  Tup had texted him, asking him to come home when he was done with classes, because they were bored and lonely, and he knew  _ exactly _ what that meant.  He’s been distracting himself for the last hour, trying desperately to focus on bell curves and equations instead of imagining Tup in bed, teasing themselves while waiting for him.  

“Finally,” Tup says with a grin, sprawled out on the bed, wearing one of  _ his _ varsity hoodies and nothing else, “I thought you were just going to leave me here.”

Fives stalks to the bed, kneeling between Tup’s legs to push the hoodie up their hips, his hands skimming over their ass.  “Oh, sweetheart, I’d never leave you alone,” he says, leaning down to kiss down their belly and the hollow of their hip. They squirm under him, and he wraps his hands around their hips to hold them down while he kisses over their thighs, each brush of his scruff making them whimper.  

Tup gasps when he finally leaves a kiss on their swollen clit.  Their fingers tangle in his curls, tugging him closer as he licks them open before they scratch at his shoulders, demanding more.  Fives purrs a laugh. “You’re already so worked up, you been playing with yourself before I even got here?” Tup’s whine is the only answer he gets, and he chuckles, pressing a kiss to their dripping slit.  

“Yeah,” they pant, and he can hear the smile in their voice, “Couldn’t help myself, I  _ needed _ it.”  Tup arches into his mouth, pulling at his hair again, and he moans against them.  “I’ve been edging myself since I texted you. Didn’t-  _ ah- _ want to come without you.”

That deserves a reward, so Fives runs two fingers through the slick dripping down their trembling thighs before slowly slipping them inside.  Tup whimpers on hitching breaths, and when Fives curls his fingers, they gasp a curse.

He could stay here for the rest of his life, between Tup’s thighs as they pant his name while they come on his fingers and mouth, and their hands in his hair, pulling hard enough to hurt, and it feels so damn good he almost wonders if  _ he  _ could come just like this.  

When Tup collapses back on the bed, squirming away as they get oversensitive, Fives pulls back, licking his lips with a grin while he takes them in, spread out and absolutely debauched, hoodie rucked up over their lean belly to expose the underside of their chest, a flush painting their skin as Tup looks up at him with a little smile.  “That better, sweetheart?”

Tup pulls him up into a kiss, to taste themselves on his lips.  “Thanks, cyare,” they whisper against his lips, and he can  _ feel _ their mischievous smile as they kiss him again.  “My turn?” 

Fives laughs when Tup rolls them both over, an elegant move perfectly at home on them, and straddles his thighs, a gleam in their eyes.  “Yeah, gorgeous. Your turn.”


End file.
